wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Taureni
Aby dowiedzieć się coś o grywalnej rasie Taurenów zobacz Tauren (playable) † |Znani przedstawiciele = Hamuul Runetotem Magatha Grimtotem |Wierzchowiec = Kodo Wiwerna |Ojczyzna = Azeroth |Środowisko = stepowe |Obszar występowania = Kalimdor (Mulgor Góry Kamiennego Szponu Pustkowie Ugory Tysiąc Filarów Feralas) |Język = Taur-ahe Wspólny (w tym Niższy Wspólny) Orczy Gobliński Zandali |Wzrost = 240 cm |Waga = 250 kg |Średni wiek = około 80 lat |Kolor oczu = niebieski zielony czerwony |Kolor włosów = czarny szary brązowy biały czerwony niebieski łaciaty (prawdopodobnie |Cechy charakterystyczne = posiadają rogi na głowie mężczyzni mają głowę byka, a kobiety - krowy potężna budowa mięśni |Cechy dodatkowe = rasa nomadyczna duże przywiązanie do natury i żywiołów całe ciało pokryte futrem |Organizacje = Krąg Cenarioński Ziemny Krąg Młot Zmierzchu Ponury Totem |Status = istnieje }} Taureni lub Shu'Halo (w języku ojczystym Taur-ahe), potężne koczownicze istoty, które nadal żyją na trawiastych i otwartych równinach Mulgore w centralnym Kalimdorze. Taureni są dużymi, umięśnionymi stworzeniami przypominającymi Minotaura. Posiadają potężne rogi i kopyta. Mają wzrost od 6,5 – 9 stóp do 274 cm (mężczyźni), 208 do 264 cm (kobiety) ważąc ok. 400 do 700 funtów (180 do 320 kilogramów). Ich ogromne ciała są pokryte krótkim futrem w kolorze od czarnego, szarego, białego do czerwonego, brązowego, a nawet niebieskiego, może być także łaciate. Taureni w ostatnich pokoleniach uzyskali w końcu własne ziemie w Mulgore i Barrens. Tę pierwszą krainę uznały za swoją własną, za swój dom i porzuciły koczowniczy tryb życia. Wprowadzenie thumb|Totem TaurenówWielkie Równiny Kalimdoru długo były domem dla tych niesamowitych koczowników. Taureni to rasa szamanów, myśliwych, wojowników, a także druidów, którzy dawno temu stworzyli kulturę i system życia bez pomocy i potrzeby podbojów, używania stali i kamieniarstwa. Ten kto uważa je za totalnych pacyfistów nigdy nie widział rozwścieczonego osobnika, wtedy można się przekonać o ich szybkości i brutalności. Taureni są jednym słowem stoikami, ucieleśnieniem siły ale zarazem cichymi osobami, które w ciszy pozostają ze swymi myślami. Ta mieszanka ich siły, wielkości sprawia, że osoba rozumie 'dlaczego' wielu uważa Taurenów za rasę niebezpieczną jak również rozsądną. Tauren rzadko mówi jaki ma swój prawdziwy cel, woli działać zamiast mówić. Jeśli jednak nauczy się współdziałać z towarzyszem, wtedy może okazać bardziej otwarty i bardziej entuzjastyczny w dialogach. Czasem Tauren może być mniej taureński ale mimo to nadal jest milczący i rozpamiętujący w ciszy. Idealnie ich wyciszenie odzwierciedla stan w jakim ostatnimi czasy znaleźli się Taureni i ostatnie wojny, które się odbyły. Nie kochają rozlewu krwi, ponieważ w ich głębokich duchowych przekonaniach nie ma miejsca na wojnę. Starsze osoby plemienia rozwiązują większość kwestii albo dwa osobniki łagodzą konflikt poprzez wyzwanie drugiej osoby na rytuał podobny do pojedynku. Gdy zostali członkami Hordy, zawiązywało się w coraz więcej konfliktów, tworząc popyt dla taureńskich wojowników i uzdrowicieli. Wielu potem spędzało czas na rozmyślaniu o czynach, których dokonali na polu bitwy. Pozbawiając życia innego, czy to jest człowiek albo bestia, jest to czyn napełniony wielkim znaczeniem i odpowiedzialnością dla Turenów .WoWRPG 46, 47 Historia thumb|Tauren w swej okazałościTaureni historie swe przekazują ustnie z pokolenia na pokolenie. Dlatego też nie ma praktycznie żadnych zapisów związanych z nimi, a dokładność ich opowieści jest nieznana. Mimo wszystko, wiele z ich opowieści dostarczają informacji na temat wydarzeń, które rzeczywiście się zdarzyły. Zatem te historie muszą mieć w sobie chodź trochę prawdy. Rasa Taurenów jest tak stara jak Nocne elfy, jeśli nie starsza i podobnie jak długouche, mają silny szacunek do natury jak i elementarnych duchów. Stąd ich społeczeństwo opiera się w dużej mierze na szamanizmie. Żyją by służyć naturze i utrzymać delikatną równowagę między dzikimi cudami ziemi a niespokojnymi duchami żywiołów. Elementy druidyzmu były niegdyś powszechne wśród tej rasy dzięki łasce samego Cenariusa, ich nauczyciela. Zostały jednak zapomniane przez tysiąclecia by ponownie odżyć w społeczeństwie Taurenów, aby mogli dalej służyć naturze. W szczególności uwagę można zwrócić na to, że byko-ludzie poznały Cenariusa zanim Elfy w niego uwierzyły.("Wojna Starożytnych" trylogia odnosi się do nocnych elfów sądzących, że Cenarius jest bajką do poduszki) Jest to jeden z dowodów na to, że Taureni byli już cywilizowaną społecznością w Kalimdorze przed wzrostem istnienia elfów. Szczególnie narodziny Cenariusa, ich wersję potwierdziła mitologia Nocnych Elfów, w książce "rozdzielanie" autorstwa Ryszarda A. Knaak. Wojna Starożytnych thumb|Wyobrażenie matki Taurenki i jej maleństwaTaureni początkowo nie brali udziału Wojnie Starożytnych, bitwie przeciw pierwszej demonicznej inwazji około 10,000 lata temu. Jednakże, w zmienionej historii stworzonej przez interwencję Krasusa i jego towarzyszów, zostali przekonani do dołączenia do Przymierza przeciwko Płonącemu Legionowi przez smoczego maga. Ksenofobiczny dowódca nocnych elfów, Desdel Stareye, odmówił dołączenia Taurenów i wykorzystania ich zdolności bojowych, użycia ich jako ciężkozbrojnych wojowników w bitwach. Uważał on, że Taureni mogą zabić Nocne elfy i Skamieniałych tak samo jak demony. Po "tragicznej" stracie dowódcy, byko-ludzie zostali jednak rzuceni do walki, przez Jarod Shadowsong, gdzie okazali się ekstremalnie skuteczni. Taureni, którzy przeżyli wojnę utrzymywali uczciwie, dobre albo co najmniej serdeczne związki ze Strażnikami. Nowa Horda Niezliczone generacje żyjące po wojnie, nadal przemierzały wielkie równiny Barrens polując na potężne kodo i szukając mądrości ich wiecznej bogini, Matki Ziemi. Ich miasta zbudowane z namiotów zostały rozrzucone przez krajobraz i zamieniły się z porami roku i pogodą. Wędrowne plemiona zostały zjednoczone tylko przez wspólną nienawiść do swych zawziętych nieprzyjaciół, centaurów. thumb|Ilustracja przedstawiająca wyobrażenia młodych Taurenów i dróg jakie sobie wybrali już za młodu Przy krawędzi wymarcia tej wspaniałej rasy, wódz Cairne Bloodhoof zrozpaczony skierował swoją prośbę o pomoc do obcych zielono-skórych wojowników zza morza. Cairne szybko zaprzyjaźnił się z Wodzem Thrallem i inny orkami. Zdali sobie sprawę, że podzielają miłość do honoru oraz bitwy. Taureni wraz z Trollami z plemienia Darkspear i Nową Horda, stali się sojusznikami w boju. Każda z tych ras chciała osiągnąć bardziej szamanistyczną kulturę tak jak Taureni. Byko-ludzie dobrze znający się w tradycji ludowej ducha i natury byli dobrze przygotowani zapewnić pomoc i oparcie dla pączkującego szamanizmu w Hordzie. Plemieniu Krwawego Kopyta którym przewodził Cairne wraz z siłą Orków, przedostało się przez zastępy centaurów by wkroczyć w przepiękne trawiaste tereny Mulgore. Pierwszy raz do tysiącleci Taureni mieli krainę, którą mogli nazwać swoją własną. Od tamtego czasu byko-ludzie mają wobec Orków wieczny dług wdzięczność. thumb|Ilustracja przedstawiająca wyobrażenia przemiany druida w formę niedźwiedzia Na wietrznych klifach Cairne zbudował Thunder Bluff, schronienie dla swych braci i sióstr, gdzie Tauren z każdego plemienia był mile widziane. W końcu byko-ludzie zjednoczyli się pod wodzą Cairne'a by w ten sposób utworzyć silną nację. Zostało jednak kilka plemion, które mają odmienne zdanie na temat kierunku, w którym ich nowa społeczność dążyła. Nie zmienia to faktu jednak, że każdy Tauren bez wyjątku uznawał Cairne za najrozsądniejszą i najbardziej odpowiednią osobę do kierowania ich społecznością. Cairne nie był osamotniony w rządzeniu Taurenami, bardzo liczyło się także zadnie zarówno Archdruid Hamuul Runetotem jaki starszej Magatha Grimtotem. Pomimo, że Taureni uzyskali swoje ziemie i zostali z Hordą, mimo wszystko nie mógł zapanować spokój. Plemię Ponurego Totemu (Grimtotem) do dzisiaj uważa, że Cairne jest uzurpatorem, knując i burząc tym samym jego prawo o przywództwo. W tym samym czasie, Szmaragdowy Sen, królestwo Zielonych smoków, zostało splamione dziwnym złem zaś Malfuriona Stormrage schwytano w pułapkę w środku. Zielone smoki zdziczały, atakując wszystkich, kto się do nich zbliżył. Elficcy i Taureńscy druidzi rozpoczęli badania na temat tych wydarzeń, jak Szmaragdowy Sen, dom Ysera Marzyciela (Zielony Aspekt) utrzymać w bezpieczeństwie. Kultura i mitologia :Zobacz także: Mitologia taurenów Najwcześniejsza historia z Taurenami jest w cyklu mitów. Ta kronika to okres czasu od tworzenia świata, powstania centaura, aż po stworzenie Taurenów przez Matkę Ziemię, po naukę druidyzmu pod okiem Cenariusa i pojawienie się centaurów. thumb|lustracja łowcy i jego kompana Jednak szlacheckie Taureny są spokojne w przyrodzie, obrzędy Świetnego Polowania są czczone jako serce swojej kultury duchowej. Każdy Tauren, szuka tożsamości jako myśliwy i jako dziecko Matki Ziemi. Młody stara się dowieść swego męstwa przez pokonanie dzikiej bestii. Pomimo zabijania zwierząt, Taureni są nauczeni nie marnować/niszczyć tego, co otrzymali z natury i biorą tyle tylko ile potrzebują by przeżyć. Uczą się o świętej równowadze, która egzystuje w przyrodzie i tego, że jeśli szanują Matkę Ziemie, ona pobłogosławi ich w zamian. Pomimo ich ogromnej wielkości i brutalnej siły, Taureni są niezwykle spokojnym i cichym społeczeństwem. Kiedy zostają wzburzeni przez konflikt, ich wrogowie mogą poczuć na sobie ich siłę i mogą zostać zmiażdżeni przez ich kopyta. Są szlachetni i dumni, pomimo tego co przydarzyło się im niegdyś, gdy wróg niemalże ich wybił, jednak mimo to nie ulegali mu. Tak jak Orkowie, Taureni teraz walczą by zachować swe poczucie tradycji i szlachetnej tożsamości. Wiara Dla Taurenów, natura jest matką świata, ich wiara utrzymuje głęboki i donośny ton w zasięgu ich serc. Taureni są połączeni z przypływem i odpływem świata. Szanują duchy ziemi i ich przodków, zwracają się do nich prosząc o mądrość i wskazówki. Ten związek jest głęboko zakorzeniony w ich kulturze, gdzie druidzi i szamani stoją tuż obok siebie z wojownikami i łowcami. Tauren nie widzi różnicy między czcią oddawana naturze a polowaniem; polowaniem oddają honor duchom natury.WoWRPG 48 thumb|druidka Język Taureni mówią językiem Taur-ahe i Orcish. Taureni mają tendencję uczyć się języków dla handlu albo dla wymiany poglądów.WoWRPG* 49 Imiona Język Taurenów ma często szorstkie i niskie brzmienie, które jest słyszalne w imionach ich dzieci. Ostatnia nazwa jest przeważnie nazwą rodzinną, przekazywaną z pokolenia na pokolenie. Jeżeli Tauren zasłużył w swym plemieniu i zrobił wrażenie na Starszyźnie, może wtedy przyjąć ostatnie imię związane z jego wyczynem. Tauren ma kilka imion, jedno otrzymuje przy narodzinach i inne podczas ceremonii udowadniającej dojrzałość/dorosłość osobnika. To dorosłe imię opisuje niektóre wydarzenie z ich życiach albo niekiedy wiąże się z charakterystycznych dla niego walorami, na przykład: Czarnoskóry, Urodzony z Ziemi, Obserwator Rzek, Blizna, Pęknięte Kopyto albo Biegający z Wiatrem. Tauren także może nabywać trzecie imię, które on używa kiedy ma do czynienia z kimś obcym.WRPG* 52, 53 Męskie imiona: Azok, Bron, Turok, Garaddon, Hruon, Jeddek. Żeńskie imiona: Argo, Serga, Beruna, Halfa. Rodowe: Ciemny Róg, Grzmiące Kopyto, Róg Burzy, Duchowy Wędrowiec. Plemiona Taureni dzielą się na wiele plemion, które żyją ze sobą w zgodzie. Obecnie plemiona taurenów (za wyjątkiem Ponurego Totemu) zjednoczyły się pod przywództwem plemienia Krwawego Kopyta i jako cała rasa należą do Hordy *Krwawe Kopyto – plemię, z którego pochodzi wódz zjednoczonych plemion taurenów *Pieśń Chmur – przejęli rolę duchowych przywódców taureńskich szamanów *Wędrowcy Świtu – doświadczeni zaklinacze i utalentowani szamani *Orli Pazur – polują na harpie żyjące w Mulgore *Ponury Totem – jedyne plemię taurenów, które wyłamało się z sojuszu i odmówiło do wstąpienia w szeregi zjednoczonych taureńskich plemion pod przywództwem Krwawego Kopyta. Nie akceptują sojuszu z Hordą. *Wysoka Góra – plemię, z którego rekrutuje się kilku ważnych taurenów, którzy walczyli (i wciąż walczą) z Płonącym Legionem. *Biegnący we Mgle – poświęcili się druidycznym ścieżkom i szukają sposobów na uleczenie ziemi i złagodzenie cierpienia Matki Ziemi *Wściekły Totem – najgroźniejsi spośród wojowników taurenów *Runiczny Totem – niedawno odkryli na nowo druidyzm *Łowcy Nieba – Byli duchowymi przywódcami taurenów, ale zostali niemal doszczętnie wybici podczas próby przejęcia Thunder Bluff przez plemię Ponurego Totemu. *Kamienne Kopyto – najbardziej utalentowani kowale wywodzą się z tego plemienia *Róg Grzmotu – z tego plemienia rekrutują się najznakomitsi łowcy taurenów *Dzika Grzywa – wraz z plemieniem Runicznego Totemu poszukują druidycznych ścieżek *Zimowe Kopyto – jedni z najlepszych zielarzy i alchemików spośród taurenów [thumb|Modele Taurenów w wersji Alfa [z lewej i Betaprawej]] Relacje Kiedy Taureni po raz pierwszy spotkali Orków z Hordy Thralla, uznali ich za duchowych braci. Żadna inna rasa nie dzieliła takiego podobnego poglądu na świat. Szamani obu ras spotykali się często by omówić kwestie zaświatów. Taureni sprzymierzali się z Orkami w wspólnej wizji. Chronili się i walczyli ramie w ramię. Byko-ludzie zobaczyli w Orkach i Trollach potencjalnych przyjaciół. Oni rzadko ufają Opuszczonym witając ich tylko kiwnięciem głowy. Tauren również nie darzy urazą członków Przymierza o ile nie będą przez nich zagrożeni. Wyjątkiem są Wysokie Elfy. Zmaza czarów na eflickim duchu jest trującym powietrzem dla Taurena. Smród duszy, której nie mogą tolerować dłużej. Nocne elfy są całkowitym przeciwieństwem, ale czasem Taureni spoglądają na nich z respektem i strachem. Byko-ludzie i długouche współistniały na Kalimdorze przez wieki. Taureni długo widziały Kal'dorei jako mityczna rasa półbogów, opanowaną przez święte czary i namoczonych w naturalnych mocach.WoWRPG* 48 Technologia Taureni nie posiadują dużych skłonności w kierunku techniki. Jednakże, jeden z ich najwspanialszych wynalazków to Wielka Winda w krainie Tysiąca Igieł i trzy poziomowe miasto Thunder Bluff. Mają możliwości by zostać wielkimi wynalazcami, jednak Taureni nie chcą tego potencjału wykorzystać. Pragnął kontynuować życie takie jakie zawsze mieli. Nauka jest czymś nowym dla nich. Spoglądają na technologie mimo to z wielką ciekawością. Kiedy taureńscy inżynierowie przyswoją sobie podstawowe aspekty nauki i ich zasad rozumieją, że potencjalne zastosowania techniki są nieograniczone. Wielka Winda prowadząca do Thunder Bluff jest dobrym przykładem taureńskiego postępu inżynierii. Taureńscy wynalazcy spędzają duża czasu w budynkach, przeprowadzając doświadczenia i projektując, bez zamartwienia się o niepowodzenie. Ich wielkość i siła pozwala im przeżyć niebezpieczeństwa związane z eksperymentami. Grot oszczepu może mieć 10 stóp wzrostu wszerz i ważyć 1,000 funtów, gdyż dla inżyniera taureńskiego rozmiar i waga są bez znaczenia. Wśród lepiej znanych byko-ludzkich urządzeń są wykrywacze wroga, Thunderstomper oraz różne tech-mod zaprojektowane by wzmacniać siłę i efektywność totemom.HPG 121, 146 Znani Taureni Galeria File:Tauren Hunter.jpg|Taureński łowca. File:Tauren Hoofprint.jpg|Odciski kopyt taurenów na kamieniu w Mulgore. File:Tauren horse painting.jpg|Taureńskie malowidła koni na tym samym kamieniu w Mulgore. Przypisy Linki zewnętrzne de:Tauren en:Tauren es:Tauren fr:Tauren he:טאורן (למשחק) Kategoria:Rasy Kategoria:Taureni Kategoria:Horda